Bloodstained Rose Petals
by HumanAtHeart
Summary: What if there was no suicide in Romeo and Juliet? What if Romeo and Juliet had been murdered by a cannibalistic serial killer? What if Verona was a city in modern day America, where the Montagues and Capulets were large feuding business empires? This is the story of "What if?" and the Cannibal Queen who ate Romeo and Juliet. Only one thing. They're coming back to haunt her
1. Prologue

**WARNING**

**This story will possibly contain elements of depression, suicide, murder, death, gore, and cannibalism.**

**Run while you still can.**

...

_Prologue_

The police had the house surrounded.

They smashed down the front door and stormed inside.

They searched.

Oh how they searched.

But there was nothing to be found.

Nothing, except one very strange item.

On the kitchen table, it sat.

Soaked in blood and dripping...dripping...dripping...

A single, white rose turned red with blood.

The mark that this killer had struck again.

They knew where they would find the bodies.

All of them would be buried in the backyard.

And when they dug them up...

They would see.

They would see the proof that the Cannibal Queen had struck again.


	2. Chapter 1

So how exactly did this all begin? Well, let's rewind a bit.

Go back to when Juliet drank the elixir that would make her appear dead.

"Love give me strength." She whispered, pouring the potion down her throat.

And with that, everything went black.

But what Juliet didn't know, was that as she drank the potion...

She was being watched.

The one who watched Juliet then slipped in through the window and grabbed the girl as she was falling unconscious. The stranger shoved her fingers down Juliet's throat and forced her head forward, causing the young girl to gag and vomit the potion back up.

Shocked, and still dizzy, Juliet spun around to face her attacker.

"What is this? What sort of a character comes in the night to choke me with twin snakes, bent with icy knuckles. Who prevents me from doing which that would bring me to my love? What art thou? Some kind of villain?"

The stranger, a tall woman in a gown like no other, which bore heavy red jewels and was woven with the finest of foreign silks.

"I am called a Queen." The woman said in a voice like soft velvet. "What of, 'tis none the business of yours. But my eyes have been holding the image of thee for many nights now, young Juliet."

"How doth knowest thou the name my father gaveth me upon my birth?"

"It is as I spoke, ignorant child. Mine eyes hath beheld thee for many cycles of the moon. I hath watched over you as Aphrodite took thee as her valiant prisoner, force-feeding thou spoonfuls of undying love for a man called Romeo."

"What point doth thee try to make?"

"The aforementioned point would be that I have been watching over thee, child, and thou should be grateful, or else there shall be consequences."

Juliet stood, pulling herself away from the strange woman who called herself a queen.

"I bow to no woman or man except my lord, Romeo. Thou art no exception, strange queen, if thou be a queen at all."

"Oh I be quite the queen, ungrateful wench."

"I am no wench!"

"Silence, child! Doth you even recognize my Queenship? Doth you, ignorant child, even know what my Queenship entitles me rule over?"

Juliet was silent for a moment.

"Well?" The strange woman tapped her foot in impatience.

"No." Juliet stated bluntly. "I recognize not thy Queenship. Damned may be thy Queenship, if any Queenship you do have! Damned be any title that may give you power over me, for I am to do anything that brings me happiness and you are not to stop me!"

And with that, Juliet grabbed the vial containing what little there was left of the potion and raised it to her lips.

"Stop!" The "Queen" cried out. "Drinking that will be the death of thee, and thou knowest it deep in thy heart."

Shaking, Juliet dropped the vial.

"How doth you know my thoughts? Art thou some sort of Queen of Sorcery?"

"No child." The Queen grinned. "Only the Cannibal Queen."

And with that, the strange woman lunged at Juliet, who replied with a scream. She dug her long fingernails into Juliet's eyeballs, gouging them out of their sockets. Blood poured from the emptied out sockets, while the Queen shoved the eyeballs into her mouth, biting down on them with a ravenous vigor. Juliet shrieked in pain, clawing blindly at the attacker.

"Witch! Witch!" She screamed, kicking at the woman who had feasted on her eyes. "Villain! Thou hast blinded me!"

"Be silent, wretch! Thou ist not more than a cooked goose now."

Juliet continued to scream. Realizing that this could attract the other members of the household, the Cannibal Queen shoved her fist into Juliet's shrieking mouth.

"Let us go." She whispered into the ear of the eyeless girl. "Let us fly, young Juliet."

The Queen lifted Juliet into the air, and stole through the window with the dying girl in her arms.


	3. Chapter 2

Despite her thin stature and older age, the Cannibal Queen was fast as hell.

She darted through the trees in the Capulet orchard and scaled the wall outside the mansion with incredible speed and precision. It was almost as if she had trained for this.

She kept her fist in Juliet's mouth, muffling the child's cries of pain and fear.

And just barely could she hear the sounds of Juliet's nurse crying out when she saw that her mistress was gone, and that all she had left behind was a puddle of blood that had gushed from her bleeding eye sockets.

The Queen was a rather sadistic villain, and was one of the stranger serial killers to be found in Verona. She had a very specific way of killing, and no one would ever know exactly why she chose to kill this way.

First, she always gouged out her victim's eyes with her own fingers. This was partially because she loved the taste of human eyeballs and couldn't wait to eat them, but also because she loved hearing the sounds of the screams that were released out of pain and terror as they were permanently struck with blindness.

Once they were blinded, she would take them back to her home, a large Gothic mansion just outside of Verona. There she would start tearing into her meal, slowly and precisely, causing as much pain as possible in a place where no one could hear the victims screaming.

Once they had passed out from blood loss, the Queen would cut the heart out of the unconscious body and have her servants roast it. She would then eat it across a long table from the severed head of the victim on a stake, so even in death, they could watch the finality of the gruesome process.

No matter how disgusting a procedure it was, the Cannibal Queen reveled in every second of it. It made her feel alive and powerful. And the one thing that she loved more than the taste of human flesh was the soul.

Yes, the soul.

With every human heart consumed, she consumed another soul. And the more souls she ate, the more powerful she felt. It was as if all their strength, their memories, their love, their fear, every part of them was no longer theirs, but now hers.

And oh how she loved it.

Just thinking about it as she ran sent a chill of excitement up her spine. The one arm that held Juliet didn't even feel tired yet, and that was because she was positively shivering with anticipation. Oh the things she would do to the innocent little girl she had grabbed. Oh what her blood would feel like as if ran down the Queen's throat. Oh how the sound of her screams would fill the halls of the mansion as she was tortured ever...so...slowly...

"FUCK"

The word was screamed unintentionally as Juliet bit down hard on the Queen's knuckles. The Queen shrieked in pain as she felt skin tearing and Juliet's teeth sinking into the thin layer of flesh that separated skin from bone.

"Vile wretch!" The cannibal shrieked, yanking her fist from Juliet's mouth and using it's bloodied knuckles to punch Juliet upside the head.

But once her hand was free, it also freed Juliet's mouth, which began immediately screaming for help. The Queen repeatedly punched and smacked the side of Juliet's head, but that didn't stop her screams. All she could do was continue running and hope she could get away before her little prisoner attracted too much attention.

But after a moment, the Queen realized something. They weren't just ordinary screams for help. They were screams for...

"ROMEO! ROMEO! HELP ME, ROMEO!"

"Romeo can't hear thy screams all the way in Mantua!" The cannibalistic woman taunted. "Thou aren't leaving me so easily!"

But Juliet was desperate, and as some know, desperation often causes delusion. So she continued to call for her lord, terrified and confused and blind.

Literally blind.

But it was too late.

They had already reached the countryside, and they were outside of Verona walls.

Juliet was heading toward her doom, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.


End file.
